The present invention relates to a method for eliminating noise in a communication system and more particularly, to a method of eliminating switching noise generated while connecting to and disconnecting from a communication channel.
A communication method according to conventional technology is described as follows with reference to the flow chart shown in FIG. 2.
When the number of a second terminal with which a first terminal tries to communicate is pressed (step 210), the receiver is called in step 220 through a repeater. The second terminal transmits the "incoming call was received" signal to the first terminal in step 230 to acknowledge the call from the first terminal. In step 240, the first terminal receives the "incoming call was received" signal sent from the second terminal and connects to the transmitting channel from the second terminal in step 250. Then, the second terminal connects to the transmitting channel from the first terminal in step 260 after a predetermined lapse of time for processing data.
Accordingly, a time difference is generated between the steps of connecting the channel at the second terminal (step 250) and connecting the channel at the first terminal (step 260). Moreover, noise is transmitted to the second terminal during this time.
Furthermore, when the channel is disconnected by the first terminal (or the second terminal) in step 270, noise is transmitted to the second terminal (or the first terminal) during the time when a channel disconnection signal reaches the second terminal (or the first terminal) in step 280.
Therefore, when the communication speed in conventional technology is high, the problem of noise generated in the conventional technology is not very significant. However, when the communication speed is slower, significant noise is generated in a communication terminal.